Don't Go Challenge Reposted
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: I hade to change the rules a little. This is my first challenge that I've written. I hope you like it. It's about Hermione and Severus. the rules are after the story. Please read and review.


Don't Go

_**A/N The story had to be put down for a little while because a reader had suggested that the rules were a little hard. Kind of agreed. So I simplified it for you all. Hope you all enjoy. I have been trying to write a challenge for a while now. This is my first one. The rules for the challenge is after the story. So you can get an idea. Happy reading! **_

It was a cold winter's night, the Snow was falling heavily on the ground. The blanket of snow across the land were ten inches high. The wind was howling. The trees were violently swaying. While the branches piled up with snow collapses, and the snow from the branches falls on the ground below it.

Back in the castle, Hermione and Severus were fighting. Severus had never been so angry before, and Hermione had never been so terrified for her life.

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL NOT GO AND THAT'S FINAL!! YOU ARE UNPREPARED AND TO CARELESS OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS!"

"SEVERUS! I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD FOR GOD SAKES! I CAN DO AS I PLEASE! I'VE BEEN IN DANGER SINCE THE DAY I BECAME FRIENDS WITH HARRY." Hermione spat back.

Severus was so angry, that he wanted to knock some sense into her. But instead, he picked up a glass table in the living room and threw it across the room, almost hitting her.

"I SWEAR SEVERUS! IF VOLDEMORT DOESN'T KILL ME, THEN YOU WILL!" Hermione screamed. She was fed up with is temper, She grabbed her coat and gloves, but before she could stomp out, Severus had screamed at her, telling her to stop.

"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!? It's freezing cold out there. You'll freeze to death!" Severus yelled, trying to stop her from leaving.

"I'd rather be out there then in here! Good bye Severus." Hermione said, she pushed him away and left.

She ran into the forbidden forest crying. She was not looking to where she was going. She was so furious with Severus. When she stopped, she found herself surrounded by frozen trees and snow banks.

'_GREAT! Maybe he was right. I don't pay attention to my surrounding, and now, I'm bloody lost! Serves me right, I'll probably die out here.' _Hermione thought

~*~*~*~*~*~Back in the Castle, Severus was furious with himself. HE couldn't believe had just done. Then, he went up to Albus to see if he was able to help.

"Oh, Severus my boy, how have you been?" Albus ask.

"I need your help Albus." Severus said.

"With what?" Albus asked.

"Hermione's gone." Severus answered.

"Gone?" Albus repeated. Severus temper rose again.

"YES SHE'S GONE! SHE CAN BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Severus said.

"How? Why? Your over exaggerating Severus." Albus said.

" No! I'm not! We got into a fight. A little while ago, I'll explain later, can you help me or not?" Severus pleased.

"yes of course. Do you have any idea of where she might be?" Albus asked.

"All I know, she could be in the forbidden forest somewhere. I can't stand my temper! I can see why she left! Oh God's, She probably doesn't love me anymore." Severus wept. For the first time in a long time. He felt so bad, He hated himself for what he's done.

"Severus stop right now! She loves you! I know she does. Do you love her?" Albus asked.

"Yes Albus, I do love her, she means everything to me. With out her I'm nothing." Severus said, he then started to panic.

"You need to calm down, you having a panic attack will not help find Hermione." Albus said. Severus took a couple of deep breaths.

"Alright, alright, I'm calm. Can we go now?" Severus asked.

"Yes, when you find her, send up a red flair from your wand. I'll do the same. Come." Albus said, he had magically put on warm cloths, and a warming spell.

"You need to be kept warm Severus." Albus said before leaving.

"No! It's because of me that she' out there. I'm warm enough, let's go now!" Severus commanded and he and Albus left to try and find her.

Hermione was so cold, it's been about thirty minutes, she sat underneath a tree. Every part of her body was frozen. She forgotten her wand, so she had not put a warming charm on. She was soaked. Her hair was like icicles. She couldn't move anymore, she wished that someone would find her, or she could die. She drifted off to sleep, not wanting to, trying to stay awake. But she couldn't make her self. So she fell into a deep sleep, while the snow started to pile up on her.

Severus and Albus gone there separate ways to find Hermione.

'_this is all my fault. She's old enough to make her own decisions. I can't believe I threw that table at her. If I find her, and if she lives, I swear on my life that I will never try to hurt her again. Please let her be okay_.' Severus thought. He was only searching for her for about twenty minutes. She's been missing for about fifty. He stumbled over a root, and fell in the snow. When he got up, he could see a deformed snow bank (what he thought was a snow bank). But then, he knew that it looked so plump to be a snow bank. He went over to it and dug out the snow, only to find locks of brown hair.

"OH MY GOD! HERMIONE!" Severus yelled. He quickly got the snow off of her, and cheeked her pulse. Luckily she had one.

"Hermione…. Hermione….love….wake up!" Severus pleaded. Hermione flickered her eye lids open. Barely seeing what she was looking at. But she knew it was Severus. And She was thankful.

"Hermione! Oh thank Merlin! You need to stay awake Hermione." Severus said, he signaled Albus to know that he had found her.

"Don't worry love, everything will be alright. Stay awake. Don't go to sleep." Severus said.

"So……cold….." Hermione managed to say. She could barely breath as well. Severus pulled her close, the body heat will be fine for a while.

"I know love, I know, Albus will be here shortly. Your safe now." Severus said. with in minutes, Albus had arrived. He went towards Hermione and started to cast warming spells on her. He knew a lot of medicine and treatments just like medi's.

"I need you to comfort her Severus, she needs to be defrosted. She needs to stay awake. I can't concentrate on both the healing charms and her." Albus said.

"Stay awake love. Please. I love you." Severus said. Hermione turned her head lazily towards him. Her eye's barely open.

"love…you….too…" Hermione said. She felt a little warmer.

"Come, we need to take her to the hospital wing." Albus said, Severus picked her up and apparated to the hospital wing.

When they arrived at the hospital wing, Hermione was still frozen. Her lips were blue, and her face was as white as a ghost.

"Poppy!' Albus yelled. The old witch had rushed in and saw the frozen girl.

"My goodness! What happened?" Poppy asked.

"No time to explain, get her in a nice tub Poppy." Albus commanded.

"You need to stay awake Hermione." Severus said. Hermione just nodded. Trying vary hard to stay awake.

Once she was in the tub, Poppy had warm water running, and Hermione's body started to warm up. Once after thirty minutes or so, Poppy had helped Hermione out of the tub, put her in warm cloths and had her lay down in the hospital bed.

"She will be staying in the wing for a night or two, just to make sure everything is alright." Poppy said to Severus.

"So, she's going to be alright?" Severus asked her.

"yes, she will be. She is able to go to sleep. I got her body temperature to a standard degree. So right now, all she needs is rest, and to keep warm." Poppy said.

"Thank you Poppy." Severus said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Poppy said and she left.

"I think I will too. Good night Severus, Hermione." Albus said.

"Good night." The both said. and Albus left.

After everyone left, Severus turned his attention to Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I was stupid." Severus said, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I was stupid too. I shouldn't have ran out like that. I've should've known better. You were right. I don't pay attention to my surroundings." Hermione chocked.

"I am sorry that I threw that table at you. I didn't mean to. I can't stand my temper. Will you forgive me?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Severus I will." Hermione said, they kissed passionately.

"I love you Hermione. Please don't ever do that again. If I loose you, I don't know what I'll do." Severus said.

"I love you too Severus. I'll never do it again." Hermione said.

_**CHALLENGE!!!!!!! **_

_**Alright, here's the deal. I've never done a challenge before. So I hope you will do it. **_

_**Change in Rules. **_

_**1: Must be at least 1,500 words. **_

_**2. Hermione and Severus gets in a fight about the war and leaves. **_

_**3. Severus will find her eventually. She almost dies though. **_

_**4. ending is up to you. **_

_**Happy Reading……Please read and review. Let me know if your interested. **_


End file.
